bestest friends?
by IL Johhny 3 Tears
Summary: Bella Swan thought her and Edward Cullen were just best friends, what happens when he wants more? Does she feel the same way or will she just reject him like many other boys in the past? R&R! E&B Rated M to be safe. ahaha
1. Friends? WHAT?

**Bpov**

"Awww, come on Eddie." I complained to my bestest friend in the wholest widest world (**haha how I really talk lol).**

"Nope, not till we get to the restaurant." Edward said as he laughed in my face.

He had my birthday present and I didn't want to open it in public, because, come then people would no it was my birthday. I have tried so hard today at school to keep it a secret so no one would buy me a present and make me feel guilty. And now he wants to go blow it and tell everyone.

"Fine! I just won't go." I huffed. Turning my back on him.

"Well," He drawled, "I can always make you." He said suggestively.

He always liked to thrown in my face how he was stronger than me, Isabella Swan.

"No you can't." I said angry. "Not if I don't want to." I said turning around and forcing tears into my dark, cherry filled, chocolate eyes. (**That means reddish brown lol) **Haha, this always worked.

"Bella," He groaned.

"Eddie," I mimicked, now trying really hard to keep the tears in my eyes.

"Fine, here is the present." He said pulling a beautifully rapped gift from the inside pocket of his jacket. "But, you have to give me one thing, because that was soo, not fair." He pouted.

"Okay!" I said happy now. "Anything." I regretted that after I said it.

"One kiss." He said puckering his lips.

What in the world?! I thought we were best friends, although, he is one fine, BAD BELLA! NO, STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES!

I leaned in to press my lips to his. Once our lips came in contact he let out a moan. Man his lips were softer than they looked, and they looked pretty soft. He wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer and the other hand wound in my hair keeping my face secure to his.

He let out another moan and pushed me against my bedroom wall. My right hand braided itself into his bronze hair, while the other one held onto his shoulder.


	2. FLASHBACK sentral

**SRY THE OTHER CHAPTER WAS SHORT! I NO. BUT ILL MAKE THIS ONE LONGER.**

**~*REBEKKA**

**BPOV**

I pushed Edward gently back to look into his eyes. He had the most greenest eyes. They were better than any emerald you'd find.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, blushed, and looked away.

I pulled him back around to look at me.

"Don't be sorry." I whispered. I was starring in his eyes when it felt as if there was a magnet pulling us together.

I swear the house could have been burning and we wouldn't have noticed. I peeked a look at his face to find his eyes already open staring into mine. We both closed our eyes again and his tongue slipped along the crease in my lips asking, of course, for permission to be granted.

I'm not stupid, so I opened my mouth while his tongue sweep in. I was going to far, to soon, to fast. I felt bad but I didn't want to be pregnant by morning so I gently pushed him and he understood. God, why did I end up with most perfect person? How do I deserve any one close?

"I'm sorry. I-I just d-don't know right n-now, E-Eddie." I cried into his chest. Ahh. Monthly gifts suck.

'_HEY! MOTHER NATURE! I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID GIFTS! JUST TAKE IT BACK! IF YOU'RE EVEN LISTENING!'_

Okay, okay, yeah I know what your thinking. Man, poor Edward has to live with THAT. But I cry so much, and get set off so easily. Only once a month of course.

"Ilybell, it's okay, shh, your fine. I'm sorry I took control of you. It's my fault. Shh." He murmured in my ear.

I got up and walked out of my room into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the toilet and cradled my face in my hands and burst into tears. I heard Edward pounding on the door and yelling at me to open the door. He was only concerned.

"Ilybell, come on, open the door." he begged, "Puweezzz!" Aww man. He always pulled the baby talk on me knowing I thought I was soo cute. I feel off the toilet and crawled to the door and opened it to find him in mid-swing about to give me a black eye.

I ducked at the right time, surprisingly.

"Bella, I love you, Ilybell." He cried into my hair.

"I'm sorry Eddie." I said into his chest blushing. He push my hair back and petted my head.

"Eddie, I ain't no Damn aminal!" I yelled laughing along with him. I could never say animal correctly. He found it hilarious and cracked jokes about it my whole life.

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

"_Hi, I'm Bella, I'm five." I smiled at the new boy that moved across the street from my mommy and daddy._

"_Hello, Bella, gesh, your pretty. Oh, haha, I'm Edward. I'm six."_

"_Okay, Edward, what's your favorite aminal?" I asked, at that time I never realized I said it wrong._

"_Well, I don't have a favorite _aminal, _but I do have favorite animal." he laughed._

_Tears where forming in my eyes and he realized it to. Because when he did he rushed forward and wrapped his small frame around mine._

"_I'm sorry Ilybell (_when the nickname started) _I didn't mean it, really." He looked pretty close to tears also so I said that I forgave him and then we walked hand in hand to his house to meet his mommy and daddy. _

_He had told me that his daddy was a doctor and his mommy was an interior decorator, but I had no idea what that was, but, I nodded my head as if I did. When we walked in the house he called out, "MOMMY! DADDY! I MADE A FRIEND! SHE'S REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, PRETTY! I THINK YOU'LL LIKE HER!"_ _I blushed because, well because I did._

_His mommy and daddy came walking out of the study smiling._

"_Oh, Eddie," his mommy began._

"_Mommy," he cried, "I don't like being called Eddie, my name is Edward." he blushed._

_That's why I started calling him Eddie._

"_Okay, _Edward, _in fact, she is really pretty." She said to him, then turned her gaze to me, "What's your name?"_

"_Ilybell!!" Edward screamed giggling._

"_Well, I don't think her parents named her that edward." His daddy laughed._

"_Yeah, your right, they named her Bella." He giggled in his six year old way. "Bella, I never told u my favorite animal, I-I mean aminal, it's a elephant." He said looking as if he was the richest man alive._

"_So is mine, well now it is." I giggled nervously. Edward's parents found it cute._

_~*END OF FLASHBACK*~_

"Yeah, I know." He said closing his eyes.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, we are in eleventh grade, I'm 16, Edwards 17, and I'm in love with Edward Cullen. WAIT, WHAT? Ahh hell no Bella, you can't be. Or can you?

**HAHA. DID YA LIKE IT? I THOUGHT THAT ILYBELL SOUNDED KOOL, YOU NO LIKE 'ILY' AS IN I LOVE YOU AND THE BELL 4 BELLA. SO YEP**

**REVIEW LOL**

**HOPED YA LIKED IT.**

**SO YEPERZ**

**~*REBEKKA**

**I lOvE yOu Lol** jkjk


	3. Not Meant To Be

**HEY! DO YA THINK ILYBELL IS IN LOVE WITH EDDIE? HMMM...... I DON'T KNOW YOU SHOULD REVIEW TO FIND OUT.**

**YA THIS IS GONNA WELL IDK BUT I DON'T KNOW IF SHE SHOULD.**

**~*REBEKKA**

**BPOV**

"Yeah, I have to get home." Edward said sounding distant. Well maybe embarrassed, I never knew with him.

"Okkaayy..." I said unsure of what to do. Edward reached forward super fast, I mean SUPER fast as if I would pull away and gave me a hug. He stayed the mumbling things into my hair.

The next two weeks were like living in Hell. Edward was ignoring me, I lost my job, my grandma died, and I just lost my house.

Me and my best friend Alice decided to go to a club called Hell on Earth, nice name right?

When we got there we gave them our fake ID's and went in. It was pubic night, which meant the stage was empty to anyone who wanted to sing.

I decided, why the fuck not? And when I got on stage I realized Edward worked here. Ahhh Shit! I thought.

Ohh, well.

"Hey, um, im Bella. And I'm gonna sing Not Meant To Be by Theory of a Deadman." I said into the microphone flushed, already hot from the big lights. I pulled off my sweater to reveal a red halter top to go with my black skinny jeans and knee-high converse.

Many men or should I say _boys_ dog whistled at me.

I starred horrified at the mocking microphone, what the hell did I just do?! I thought.

The music started and I started singing.

_It's never enough_

_to say I'm sorry,_

_it's never enough_

_to say I care,_

_but I'm caught between_

_what you wanted from me,_

_and knowing_

_that if I give that to you,_

_I might just disappear,_

_nobody wins when everyone's losing,_

_oh! It's like one step forward_

_and one step back,_

_no matter what I do your always mad,_

_and I_

_I can't change your mind,_

_oh! It's like trying to turn around on a one way street,_

_I can't give you what you want_

_and it's killing me,_

_and I,_

_I'm starting to see,_

_maybe we aren't meant to be,_

_it's never enough_

_to say I love you,_

_no, it's never enough_

_to say I tried,_

_it's hard to believe,_

_that there's no way out for you and me,_

_it seems to be_

_the story of our lives,_

_nobody wins when everyone's losing,_

_oh! It's like one step forward and one step back,_

_no matter what I do your always mad,_

_and I,_

_I can't change your mind,_

_oh! It's like trying to turn around on a one way street,_

_I can't give you want _

_and it's killing me,_

_and I,_

_I'm starting to see_

_maybe we aren't meant to be,_

_there's still time to turn this around,_

_you may be building something_

_instead your tearing it down,_

_but I keep thinking_

_maybe it's to late,_

_it's like one step forward and two steps back,_

_no matter what I do your always mad,_

_and I,_

_I can't change your mind,_

_oh! It's like trying to turn around on a one way street,_

_I can't give you what you want_

_and it's killing me,_

_and I,_

_I'm finally seeing,_

_maybe we aren't meant to be,_

_it's like one step forward and two steps back,_

_no matter what I do your always mad,_

_and I,_

_I'm,_

_baby I'm sorry to see,_

_maybe we aren't meant to be._

When the song ended I ran down the stairs crying into Alice's arms and berried my face in her neck sobbing and breathing hard.

"Ilybell?" I heard that velvet voice call throughout the crowd.

"Alice, I don't want to talk to him, so I'm gonna go to the ladies room and you tell him where to go, please." I said as I ran away sobbing.

Right before I shoved the door open I heard a distant scream.

"Isabella! Please! I gotta talk to you!" _HE_ screamed.

**APOV**

Yes! Go Bella! She was currently on the stage singing, I think to Edward Cullen, because she kept starring into his eyes.

When the song finished Bells came running down the steps of the stage sobbing like a baby, I welcomed her into my arms. She berried he face in my neck and sobbed some more.

"Ilybell?" Edward Cullen yelled looking for Bella.

"Alice, I don't want to talk to him, so I'm gonna go to the ladies room and you tell him where to go, please." Bella pleaded with me as she ran away sobbing.

"Isabella! Please! I gotta talk to you!" _HE_ screamed.

"Edward, obviously she doesn't want to talk to you! You dissed when she need you the most! She lost her house! Your such an ass hole! No wonder she sang that song to you! She told me she doesn't want to talk to you. Oh. Yeah she also told me to tell you to FUCK OFF AND GO TO HELL!" I yelled at him.

He had massive tears in his eyes as he turned away.

"Okay tell Ilybell that I'm really sorry, and she got to me okay? She got me deep. Maybe she will be pleased I don't know. Just tell her don't try to talk to me any more. I guess she was right. Maybe we weren't meant to be..." He said his voice drifting off as he walked away.

**EPOV**

I was at the club, Hell on Earth when I saw my Ilybell get on stage. She informed that she was going to sing Not Meant To Be.

"Ah, shit, man, ain't that your girl?" My best Guy friend Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said with a deep breath. "Shit is right."

Then she started singing.

_Ah SHIT! _I thought more then once.

**OK THOUGHT I WOULD DROP IT THERE. HAHA. YA I NO, U LOVE ME! HAHA**

**OK WELL BUY BIIZ!**

**~*REBEKKA**


	4. ah! Shit! My Cookies!

**HEY! LOL HOW DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER?**

**HAHA. OK**

**AND THX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**~*REBEKKA**

**EPOV**

while Bella was singing, she kept looking deep into my eyes. I think she was searching for something, but I don't know what she was searching for...

When the song was ending Bella's eyes were becoming very shiny, indicating that she was about to cry. She finished the song, and ran off the stage and into Alice Cullens arms. Yeah, yeah, I hear it a lot, no we are not related.

"Ilybell?" I called into the crowd. Although I couldn't see her, I could just feel, tell that she was very near to me.

"Alice, I don't want to talk to him, so I'm gonna go to the ladies room and you tell him where to go, please." Bella sobbed running farther away from me.

"She was right by the door and I had to stop her, you don't understand, I had a feeling, like I _had_ to. It was like it was my mission and if I didn't stop her then I would have failed.

"Isabella! Please! I gotta talk to you!" I screamed hoping she would hear me. She didn't stop, she went into the ladies room. Either, she didn't hear me or, she didn't care. I decided to go with the second option.

Alice looked straight at me and started to yell, like right away.

"Edward, obviously she doesn't want to talk to you! You dissed when she need you the most! She lost her house! Your such an ass hole! No wonder she sang that song to you! She told me she doesn't want to talk to you. Oh. Yeah she also told me to tell you to FUCK OFF AND GO TO HELL!" She yelled in my face.

Oww. That one stung, deep. I guess she really did hate. I feel so bad now. Maybe I shouldn't have let that kiss get between us...

"Okay tell Ilybell that I'm really sorry, and she got to me okay? She got me deep. Maybe she will be pleased I don't know. Just tell her don't try to talk to me any more. I guess she was right. Maybe we weren't meant to be..."I said waling away letting silent tears slip down my cheeks as I walked out to my mustang.

What did I do?! Ahh! I hate my self! I always screwed things up!

I decided that I'd try and call her. I scrolled through my contacts looking for Bella's number.

"Mom, Dad, Tanya, Kayla, Saje, Andrea, Jordan, Bella!" I pushed the call button on my phone a few seconds later someone answered and yelled in my ear to "FUCK OFF AND GO TO HELL WHERE I BELONG!"

Okay that didn't go so well so I tried texting . I got the same answer but in text. So I texted Emmett to ask for advise.

Me: Hey dude, I have 2 talk 2 u! Ryte bac ASAP!

Emmett: Man! I was eating cookies! Then my fone vibrated and scared the shit out of em, then I dropped my cookies! Ahh! U owe me cookies!

Me: ok watevr. Bella won't talk 2 me. Wat shud I do?

**EMPOV**

I got home and was hungry, as usual, and got me some cookies! My phone was in my back pocket and I was leaning against the kitchen counter and my phone vibrated indicating that I had a text.

"Shit!" I yelled as I dropped my cookies.

Edward: Hey dude, I have 2 talk 2 u! Ryte bac ASAP!

"Ah, fuck me in the ass!" I yelled.

My phone vibrated again just as I was pulling out the container of cookies. Of course I dropped the cookies.

"Ah, fuck me sideways!" I yelled again.

I looked at my phone and my mom was calling me.

"Mom! You made me drop my cookies!" I could hear her laughing into the phone. 'Mom, don't laugh, this is seriously an emergency, what am I going to eat?! OMG! Do I have to each vegetables?!"

"Son, you'll be fine, you are always eating those cookies!" She laughed into the phone and my father was now starting to join in.

"Guys. Isn't that being raciest, or something?" I asked into my Rumor2.

OMG! I put a picture of a donut on the back! But, it makes me hungry every time in see it, so I guess everything has a up and down side.

"Okay, mom. I have to go buy more cookies. See you later, love you." I said as I pushed end.

Me: Man! I was eating cookies! Then my fone vibrated and scared the shit out of em, then I dropped my cookies! Ahh! U owe me cookies!

Haha. Now he had to buy me more cookies! Yes! More cookies! I thought dancing around the kitchen. Then my phone vibrated. Again! But I didn't have cookies this time, thank God! So I only fell on my but. Haha, I said but! That's a silly word. Oh, yeah, my phone!

Edward: ok. Watevr. Bella won't talk 2 me. Wat shud I do?

Me: BUY ME MORE COOKIES!

Edward: u shit fuck! Really

Me: buy her sumthin

Edward: she doesn't like ppl buying her stuff

Me: well idk. She ain't my girl. BYE im getting more cookies! 4m WAL*MART!

I jumped into my hummer and drove to Wal*MART and found lots and lots of cookies. There was an old lady walking by ad I didn't know which kind of cookies to buy so, I asked her.

"Hey! Lady! Yeah, you! The one looking at me! Come here! Please." I yelled.

"What?!" she looked about seventy one.

"Hm, I want some cookies. But which is the best? Your old, so you've been around to taste them all." I said as if it was a fact.

All I got as an answer was getting smacked oon the head with her purse. That's a mean old lady!

TIP: Don't ask old ladies for help, they will hit you because they are jealous of my muscles. Duh, that's obvious!

I couldn't decide, so I just bought one of each.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Ahh! My belly!

"Edward!" I yelled as her walked into my apartment.

"Huh? What?" He answered.

"My belly hurts!" I whined.

He walked in to find probably fifty cookie wrappers.

"Well, that's your problem, not mine dude." He laughed at me.

"Well you're a jerk off, aren't you?" I asked getting cocky.

"Well, takes one to know one." He laughed as he walked out of my room, out my apartment door.

**HAHA. UM. WELL IDK. BUT HAHA OLD LADIES R MEAN!**

**WELL, BUY BIIZ!**

**~*REBEKKA**


	5. Kill Me?

**HEY LOL I PROBABLY WONT UPDATE 4 2 WEEKS BCUZ I'VE BEEN AT MY DADS AND IM SOO BORED LOL.**

**I WONT DO EMPOV OR APOV ANYMORE ONLY BPOV AND EPOV THE OTHERS OCCATIONALY.**

**~*REBEKKA**

**BPOV**

I shoved the door open and mainly threw myself inside. I slid on a paper towel and fell down and just laid there and started to ball again. When I was laying there I hadn't noticed a girl about my age walk into the room.

"Miss? Are you okay?" A very beautiful girl asked me, offering a hand to help me up. I took it graciously.

"Thanks, yeah, I'm fine," I answered, not completely sure of what to say.

"Oh, you sang Not Meant To Be, didn't you?" she began. "Were you singing to someone? Because I saw you looking towards the same direction and you putting so much emotion into the song, you did a wonderful job though." she finished smiling.

"Yeah, his name is Edward. He _used_ to be my best friend." she shook her head in an understanding way.

When I finished talking Alice rushed into the bathroom and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Bella. Are you ok?" she cried. "I yelled at him for you." she smiled. Just then my phone started talking (my ring tone) _'I'm getting alittle bit carried away, HOLLY FUCKING SHIT! HOLY! FUCKING! SHIT!' _**(HAHA GUYS, LOOK UP KYEMONKEY ON YOUTUBE, THAT'S WHERE I GOT IT, 4M THE U WILL PISS URSELF 1.) **

"Who the hell is that Bella?" Alice complained.

I laughed and answered, "Edward."

She answered and told his the same thing she did when I ran here.

"Man, he makes me feel like shit. I hate guys!" I complained, just as she had. "Alice, lets have a girls night tonight." I said happily, but the other girl had walked away when Alice walked in.

"Okay!" she said in the same tone of voice as me. We walked out of the restroom to find about twenty guys standing outside and turned to me when they heard the door open. One guy with blue eyes and blond hair came over and asked me for my number and replied by saying, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he just blushed and walked away, I guess he doesn't usually get turned down.

I didn't want to be alone because Alice found one with blond hair, so I saw one with black hair and he was big and muscular, so I went up to him and introduced myself,

"Hi, um, I'm Bella, I um.." I said drifting off, blushing.

He laughed fully and responded.

"Hey, the names Jacob, well Jake." he said extending a big, tan hand for me to shake.

"Um, do you wanna dance?" I asked unsure.

"Absolutely!" he answered really happy. **(WHO THOUGHT SHE WOULD GO FOR JAKE AFTER EDWARD?)**

We made our way to the dance floor and just then a slow song began to play. He put one hand in mine and the other around my waist, as I put one hand in his and one around his neck. I was tiered and depressed after this weeks events so it didn't matter to me as I berried my face in his chest.

After a few minutes a fast, upbeat song began to play and we un tangled our selves and began to dance having a good time and being silly. All of a sudden I was pilled away from Jake and was being pulled across the dance floor, someone began grinding into me from behind.

I turned around and slapped, ah! The blond guy, across his face and ran away to find Jake. He began chasing me and I began screaming and crying for Jake, or help. Which ever one came first I didn't care.

I didn't know my way around the club so I just kept shoving and pushing my way through the crowd until I came to a black wall.

"SHIT!" I cried.

I turned to find blondy coming fast at me. I screamed and ducked when he lounged at me. He got a hold of my hair and dragged my out the back door into his pick-her-up truck. I screamed as he threw it into drive and flew out of the parking lot.

"Wh-where are w-we going-g?" I sobbed in the passenger seat. He just smacked me in the face and told me to shut the fuck up.

"At least tell me your name, you filthy aminal!" I cried.

"Mike, Mike Newton. It doesn't matter if you know my name because I'm going to kill you." he stated as if it was no big deal.

"Please, p-please, d-d-don't. I don't-t e-even know you." I begged.

He drove the pick-her-up truck for at least an hour before he pulled over and put a blind fold over my face. I was confused, if her was going to kill me, why couldn't I know where we were going?

Once he put it on and made sure I couldn't see he began driving again. Soon, maybe not even ten minutes later, I heard police sirens behind us.

"Pull over, Mike!" I yelled. I didn't want to be in a police chase with him. He was a reckless driver enough as it was.

"Shut the fuck up Isabella!" he yelled over all the noise. I finally had the chance to push up the blind fold and could see where we were going. He went off the road and went crazy.

It was the middle of winter so the ground was slick with ice and melted snow. The pick-her-up truck slid every which way.

"Please! Just! Pull! Over!" I screamed. This time he slugged me in the eye.

Shit! That hurt! I cupped my face in my and as tears slid down my cheeks.

The next thing I know the truck is sliding through and out of traffic. 'Oh. My. God! He's trying to kill me, really kill me!' I thought.

He ran into a couple of cars but kept going anyways. I swear I had whip lass and a black eye. I might also have a broken arm from when he threw me into the car and I smacked it on the das board.

I cried silently as I prayed to God that he would protect me, I have gone to church every Sunday, he should!

"Shit! Fuck!" Mike yelled as the truck lost traction and slid into a wall. It hit on the passenger side and my widow shattered. The glass stung my face and arms.

"Mike! Please! I'm begging you!" I cried helplessly again.

"For that last time shut you face! I have a gun right here, I will shoot you while I'm driving, I have no problem doing it." he screeched into my face.

I decided that I was time to shut my trap. I tried not to scream every time he flew around a curve and caused me to fall into him and he would push me aside and keep going. I winced when he pushed on my bad arm. I tried hard not to cry.

It was really hard not to hit him in his face and just take the wheel or something. Just to stop this nightmare. Yes, a nightmare. I wish that was what this was, but sadly it's not, it's really happening.

Am I crazy or are there more cops flying around the corner in front of us. Nope not crazy. I thought as Mike swerved out of the way into the snowy grass.

I smacked the back of my head on the back window of his pick-her-up truck.

"Oww!" I screamed, but once I did I slapped my hand to my mouth. Mike turned to me and glared. I covered my head with my hands and slip to the floor.

The next thing I heard was Mike scream and horns honk. Then the following noise was the crunching of metal and the shattering of glass as it showered over my head.

The next moment my forehead hit the dash board with an extreme amount of force and that was when I finally blacked out.

**HOW DID YA LIKE IT? AHH HATE MIKE! HBU? UMM. YA SO **

**LuV yAs!**

**~*REBEKKA**


End file.
